Happy Valentine's Day!
by HappyMe-O
Summary: A ZoSan Valentine's Gift for all of you. Something short and sweet. For now only one  R&R and I hope you all Enjoy! More comming on Valinties.


**A/N: Happy Valentines Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**Rated: T

Words: 1,108

Paring: Zo/San

Secrete Valentine.

~*~

Sanji's eyes opened from the soft tickle to his nose. He blinked and stared the dozen red roses lying next to his head. Tilting his head he picked the roses up and sniffed them and smiled. "Who are they from?" he mumbled to himself, looking around for a card. Finding one, he picked it out and red it.

_Roses are red your eyes are blue. Your cookies are sweet and sometimes so are you. _

_Your secret valentine. _

Sanji blinked looking at the scratchy writing and frowns. _I wonder who these are from? _A smile formed his face as he thought of the possibilities. _Ooh it could have been the sweet Nami-swan, finally admitting her love for me! Or maybe the lovely Robin-Chwan finally seeing how charming I am! _He squealed at the thought.

Jumping out of his bunk he quickly made his way to the kitchen without waking anyone up, smiling the whole time.

~*~

Later that morning while Sanji was cooking breakfast he found another surprise. In the cabinet on top of the plates was a pink envelope. Grinning, he reached up and grabbed it. "Another one?" he asked himself with a tilt of his head.

Opening the envelope he pulled out a heart shaped card and smiled. On the cover it said: _To my Valentine. _

On the inside it read:

_Sugar cake, honeybunch you are my sweetie pie. _

_I Love you that's no lie,_

_From your secret valentine. _

Sanji giggled at the card as he looked at it, a dreamy look on his face. _I wonder if this is from Nami-Swan or Robin-Chwan? Or both? _He giggled and spun around on one foot, putting the card against the vase with the roses on it. _Or is it from someone else? Well my options are: Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Zoro…. _He blinked a few moments and shivered. _Let's count out Franky, Chopper, and Brook. _

He turned and leaned against the counter, tapping his chin as he thought about the possibilities. _Well I doubt Luffy would be this creative, so that leaves Zoro and Usopp…. _Sanji chuckled and shook his head. _Hmm I rather believe it to be Robin or Nami…, but then again…. No Usopp has that girl Kiya…. So would it be Zoro? Can that shitty swordsman do something like this? _Sanji giggled at the thought. "Nah couldn't be!" he blushed.

"What couldn't be cook-san?" Robin said as she walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face.

Sanji looked up and smiled. "Ah, nothing to worry about Robin-chan. would you like some coffee, my dear?"

Robin chuckled. "That would be great, Cook-san. May I ask who the flowers are for and the card?"

Sanji would frown. _I guess that leaves out Robin-chan. _"Well my dear, they are for me. Someone has left them for me this morning. A secret Valentine," he said as he made Robin her coffee, and handed her the hot mug

"Oh?" she said taking her coffee and smiling. "Well I wonder which one of the crew it's from then. Perhaps Swordsman-san?"

Sanji blushed. "Ah, why would you say that Robin-chan?"

Robin smiled. "I have my suspicion."

Sanji blinked, looking at her with a confused look. "Robin-chan…?"

Robin's smile grew. "Well I must go on watch now, see you at breakfast, cook-san," she waved and walked out of the room.

Sanji watched as he left and brought a hand to his mouth, blushing. _Could it be that moss head?_ He smiled. _Only one way to find out! _

~*~

Later that evening after the valentine feast Sanji had made, the cook had received one more note.

_Sanji,_

_Meet me in the crows nest at 11:55 tonight. _

_Your secrete Valentine. _

Sanji smiled looking at the blue note and chuckles. He looks to the clock and grins. "I have twenty minutes," he said and a blush formed onto his face. _Will I see Nami-swan? Robin-Chwan? Or…, Zoro? _He scrunched his nose at the last thought and sighed, going to the men's shower and looking himself over.

_Well Zoro and I did have those few times together…. Flirting in the kitchen and soft touches to the arms…, and face. But nothing really serious or beyond that…, could it be that the swordsman wants to take the next step? _Sanji's face turned deep red at the thought and he grinned. Sighing heavily he fixed his neck tie and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All right…, here I go," he said and made his way out of the boys shower, and up to the crows nest. As he made it to the latch on the bottom, he could hear the sounds of mettle hitting mettle. _So it is Zoro…. _He blushed and smiled but quickly shook his head. _Stay cool Sanji… _

Coughing lightly he pushed the door fully open and stepped inside. "Oi," he said looking around, finding Zoro's back facing him as the swordsman continued to lift his weights.

"What do you want cook?"

Sanji blinked at the rude welcome and grunted, bringing his hands into his pockets. "I was given a note to meet someone here," he said casually.

"Cha, wasn't me," Zoro said, continuing on his work out. "Probably whoever has next watch?"

A look of disappointment appeared on Sanji's face for a moment and he nods his head. "Well then I guess I'll wait," he said and made his way over to the long couch and sat down, staring out the window.

After five minutes passed Sanji glanced at the clock, and frowned. Whoever gave him the roses and the card was late. A gut wrenching feeling ran through his stomach, wondering if this was all just a joke. Sighing softly he got up. "Well I guess they forgot…," he mumbled softly, staring at the floor. That's when he realized the clanks of Zoro's weights had stopped. Hr glanced around and noticed he was alone.

"Oh…," he mumbled to himself and slowly made his way to the exit, only for the door to open again. He blinked and watched as someone walked on inside and his heart skipped a bit. Another set of roses –this time blue in color faced him, blocking the person who was holding them. On the top was a note.

He took the note first, and read it:

_Your gullible, Shitty-cook. _

Sanji blinked, and stared at the card for a long moment then looked up, smiling when he came face to face with Zoro.

The swordsman grinned and drew Sanji into his arms and whispered. "Happy valentines Day, Aho-Cook."

"Happy Valentines, Shitty-Swordsman," he returned the grin and leaned forward. The two sharing a soft, sweet, first kiss.

**The End**

**

* * *

****A/N: Hope you all liked! My gift for all of you! **

**A/N: For now it's complete but I may add one or two more one shots for the holiday!**


End file.
